The present grant application is for the fifth year of a five-year grant for the study of the Epidemiology of Stroke in the Framingham Study. Under funding to data we have completed twenty-two years of follow-up of the population of 5,209 men and women age 30 - 59 at entry into the study. Re-examination of the subjects is continuing for the thirteenth biennial examination scheduled to be completed by the end of the current grant application. This study of stroke involves the determination of all subjects who have developed any evidence of cerebrovascular disease including atherothrombotic brain infarction, intracerebral hemorrhage, subarachnoid hemorrhage and transient ischemic attacks. As many subjects as possible are provided individual general medical examinations. When any suggestion of cerebral vascular disease is raised a special detailed examination by a neurologist is conducted. In addition all additional information pertinent to the subject's medical status is obtained and carefully reviewed by a team of physicians including the neurologists with assignment to the most appropriate diagnostic category. Data processing has now been completed through twenty-two years of follow-up and is currently being analyzed for presentation and publication. Pertinent data on the variables to be studied and collected at previous examinations is being released by the NHLI for the desired analyses.